Chobits Origins
by The Whispering Wind
Summary: A mysterious persocom calling himself "Zero" turns up in the wake of a week-long rainstorm. Cool and aloof, the persocom seemed to be likely to make more enemies than friends, which ends up being the case...
1. Chapter 1

**Chobits: Origins**

**Author's Note: **I've been meaning to do this for years. I noticed that the persocoms in the Chobits series seemed a lot like Reploids from the MMZ era and vice-versa. So here it is, I hope you enjoy my crossover!

* * *

Instance One: The Red Persocom

It was the worst possible time to have to run an errand. For an entire week it has been raining relentlessly, and Yumi was caught in the middle of it. She clutched the small bundle close to her chest, trying to block it from the wind and rain as best she could. She had an umbrella, but a well placed gust took it away from her. Cold, damp and miserable, Yumi could only trudge on through the storm.

"Gah, this is the last time I let Dad forget to shop." Yumi thought to herself. Her teeth were too busy chattering.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that the ground before her was splashed with white light. Her mind raced as she realized what it meant. On pure instinct alone she threw herself to the side. A car screamed by, sending vegetables and fruits flying into the air.

Yumi lay there on the grass. She gave herself a moment to calm down before pushing herself back up. She turned over and looked down the street, watching the two red lights slowly fade beyond the haze. Wrinkling her nose, she picked herself up and dusted off her coat.

"Jerk. Good thing I didn't catch his license plate." She grumbled.

Looking up, her eye caught a glint of reflected metal. Upon examining the base of a nearby tree, she saw that something was laying there. Curious, Yumi went over and knelt beside the object. It was wrapped in a tattered, brown cloak; completely soaked with water.

"Why, it's..." She reached out and pulled away some of the material, revealing a face. "...It's a persocom!" The persocom seemed to be sleeping, for it didn't react to her touch. Pulling and tugging at the cloak, she soon found the seam and pulled it off. A gasp escaped her lips as she gazed upon the persocom. This one was unlike any other she had ever seen in her life.

The persocom's body was built lean and strong. It was dressed in red armor, along with a helmet adorned with a strange jewel on the front. However, the most imposing sight was the persocom's face. It was calm and commanding; even when unconscious, he seemed unafraid of his compromising position.

Yumi reached into her coat and searched feverishly through her pockets. Pulling out a phone she opened it and dialed a number. She brought the phone to her cheek and waited. "C'mon..." She repeated as she looked to the sky. "Hello, Dad? Something's happened and I need you to get here, quick! Ask if you can borrow Isamu-chan's car. Just hurry!"

_**Z**_

Yumi's father came and brought her, along with the mysterious persocom, home. While he was out returning the car to its owner, she was able to examine the persocom closer.

As he lay in her bed, she ran a finger on his arm; timidly as though he would suddenly wake and grab her. She was surprised to find that the armor on his arm was thick indeed. It was not fleshy like the bodies of other persocoms.

After touching his shoulder and his chest, she finally gained the courage to touch his face: a mere poke on the cheek. His face was pliable, like real tissue. She almost felt, which she would start to question later on, as though he really _was_ human.

"Yumi?"

Yumi jumped and turned hearing a voice downstairs. She clutched at her heart and sighed in relief, realizing it was her father. "I'm up here!" Yumi answered. She heard her father's footsteps approach and heard the door open. Her father came up behind her and she knew he was examining the persocom.

"Odd sort, isn't he?" Her father said. Yumi nodded, staring down at the persocom's face. "You said you found him outside? In this weather?" He asked. Yumi nodded again and looked up and back at him. "Leaning on a tree."

Her father mused as he went to the other side of the bed. "He seems to have run out of power." He said. Yumi's eyes widened and she looked down at the persocom. "You mean he's...dead?" Her father shook his head. "I'm not sure." He leaned down and placed a hand on the persocom's helmet, slowly tilting it to the side. "He has ports. Why don't we have our persocom check him. He could still be active, but just so."

Yumi nodded and ran out, returning with their own persocom. She led it to the bedside and her father opened the sides of their heads and connected them together with wires. Their persocom started to scan the other's system when suddenly the most astonishing thing happened.

Their persocom started twitching and sparking. Neither Yumi or her father knew what to do. Soon the spasms became violet. Just as soon as it had began, it ended, and their persocom was sprawled out on the floor. Seeing the emptiness in its blank stare, she knew their persocom was dead.

"Holy Hell." Yumi's father exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like this!" Yumi could only stare down at the red persocom, who still lay peacefully, unaffected by the event that just took place. Yumi's father scratched his head, a habit he had developed when perplexed.

"Well." He said, coming to a conclusion. "I think we charge him up in hopes he becomes lively again. If he does, we can sure use him. It would cost us a fortune to buy another persocom."

Yumi nodded absentmindedly, not hearing a word her father said. As he went about disconnecting the two persocoms, plugging in the red one to the outlet and carrying out their old one, Yumi only saw the red persocom and his stoic features.

"What is he?"

**_Z_**

That night, in her father's bed, Yumi barely slept. She was kept awake and restless by the image of the red persocom. There was something about the mysterious persocom that she was trying to solve. In that head, deep inside the circuitry and pulsing with each 1 or 0 was some dark secret. She knew that his appearance was not just by chance; it couldn't be.

In the morning, Yumi shuffled down the hall and stopped before her bedroom door. She chewed at her lip, staring at the knots and paths in the wood of the door, wondering if the persocom would be active or not. She took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle. The click sounded loud and the door squeaked, which she had never noticed before in the many years of entering and leaving her bedrooom. With one last push of courage, she opened the door.

Yumi stood stricken in the lavender lenses.

The persocom was sitting on the edge of the bed, framed by the grey sunlight. Its shadow stretched across the floor and settled at her feet. He was like some red monolith, bearing over her when he was really only a few inches taller. Yumi stared into those eyes, which stared back. They were intelligent and clear; sharp like a blade of moistened steel. The smile that once curled his lips was replaced by a solemn slit.

"Hi." Yumi blurted awkwardly, uncomfortable with the way it broke the silence. The persocom continued to stare at her, unmoving. Yumi raised a trembling hand and brought it to her chest. "My name is Yumi. What's your name?" The persocom's eyes moved off of hers and scanned the rest of her. Coming back up, they rested once more on her eyes. His head inclined slightly as he spoke. "I'm Zero." He said in a soft voice. Though it was no more than a whisper, and his lips barely parted, it commanded her attention. She knew well looking at him that he would not repeat himself.

"Zero?" She asked, finding it an odd name even for a persocom. Zero's eyes squinted accusingly. "It doesn't appeal to you?" Yumi jumped visibly and waved her hands. "No, no! It's not that! I've just never heard a name like that before." The red persocom closed his eyes indignantly and pushed himself off the bed. "It is an unusual name, I admit. But it's a name - the only one I have."

Yumi almost sensed a twinge of sadness in his voice. She felt pity now more than intimidation in the persocom's presence. As she opened her mouth to inquire further another question filled the air: "Are you the one who helped me?" Yumi smiled and nodded. "Yes. I found you out in the rain storm. My father brought you here and charged you." Zero stared at her, but inside he was thinking over what she disclosed to him.

He walked toward her, and the polarity of emotions in Yumi's mind - wether to step back in fear or step closer in pity - caused her to remain frozen in place. He stopped before her and bowed his head slightly. "I appreciate the favor you have done for me. If there's any way I can repay you and your father, please let me know." Yumi let out a small breath of relief. She gave a eye-crinkling smile. "You're very welcome, Zero."

Yumi led Zero downstairs to the café below. On the way, Yumi took the moment to satisfy her curiosity, asking him how he came about passing out at the foot of the tree. "It was raining." Zero explained brusquely. "I wasn't able to charge in the sun."

Entering the café "My Pleasure", Yumi's father looked up from scrubbing the counter and smiled. "Good, you're up." He came around from behind the counter and put his hands on his hips. "How are you feeling?" Zero shrugged, giving him a blank stare. "Fine." Yumi's father nodded, pursing his lips. "Good. Because I want to discuss a matter of business." "Dad." Yumi interjected. After all, the persocom only just regained consciousness.

"That would be?" Zero asked, fixing his eyes on his. With a swallow and strained neck, Yumi's father continued. "You see, charging a persocom runs up a large bill, and now we've just lost our own persocom, that will also be costly." "Lost a persocom?" Zero inquired. Following the father's finger, Zero saw a tarp in the corner of the room. It was lumpy; obviously a body was beneath it. "We lost it when we tried to hook it up to your system."

Zero wheeled about on Yumi, his eyes wide and intense. Yumi, shrinking under the lavender terror, spoke softly as to appease him. "Just to make sure you were alright." She explained. Zero remained as he was, his eyes never leaving hers and standing deathly still. His hands were clenched tight, and he looked ready to suddenly burst. He closed his eyes and forced his hands open. To Yumi's surprise, he smiled. It was a cold smile that filtered a deep chuckle. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you invade privacy." He said. Eyeing Yumi's father out of the corner of his eye, he continued. "But is seems it was done in good faith."

Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, Zero continued to smirk. "I'll be more that willing to work in payment of my debt to you, as well as the deactivation of your persocom, which I believe you're holding against me, too." "Well, it's just..." Yumi's father began. Zero raised a hand casually and shook his head. "No need, I understand it's circumstantial. I'll work it off along with the electric bill." His hand then fell before Yumi's father, who suddenly found himself reflected in a pair of lavender lenses. He reached out and shook hands with Zero.

That moment was branded into Yumi's memory forever, for she knew seeing her father and Zero locked hand in hand, eye to eye, that life as it was would be no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Instance Two: The Storm Has Just Begun

Outside My Pleasure, sweeping the sun-warmed sidewalk, Zero kept his eyes focused on the ground. He felt the many eyes on him as people passed during their daily walks and wanderings. He was strange to them; never seen before in the world of persocoms and humans alike.

"Zero?"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Behind him, in the doorway to the café, was Yumi. She gave a small smile and pointed back into the building. "Hideki and Dad were wondering if you wouldn't mind helping them lift something."

Zero set the broom aside and followed her through the café and into the back, where Hediki and Yumi's father leaned on a large crate. Both were panting and red in the face. Hideki looked up and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Who's that?" He croaked.

Yumi gestured to Zero. "This is Zero, Sempai. He's our replacement persocom. He's staying with us until we buy a new one." She looked at Zero and noticed that his face seemed strained, as if holding back something. "Zero?" Yumi muttered. He opened his eyes and looked at her askance. "Are you okay?" She asked. Deep inside, she was wondering why she was becoming so compassionate toward Zero.

Zero merely nodded and walked over to the crate. "Where would you like this, sir?" Zero asked eyeing Yumi's father, who dabbed at his face with a handkerchief. "Oh, just over there by the window. We need this space for..." He was interrupted by a ground-shuddering thud. He lowered the kerchief and was surprised to find that the crate had been moved over to the window. Zero stood there, clapping the dust off his hands. "Done."

He walked passed the stunned trio, whom could only stare and watch him leave the room. Hideki was the first to speak, with a voice shrill and unbecoming of a young man. "_That's_ your persocom?" He exclaimed. "Where did you find him?"

Yumi ran out of the room and into the café. She looked around, but she didn't know which direction the red persocom went. She ran outside and there he was, sweeping the sidewalk just as she found him before. Yumi leaned on the doorway and stared at him, her mind tumbling in wonder. She was right: there was a mystery about Zero.

--

Later that afternoon, Yumi was working behind the counter when she heard the bell on the door ring. She immediately rose and out of habit announced: "welcome to My Pleasure. Can I help you?" She was taken aback by what she saw.

Before her was a man dressed in a black suit, wearing a large rimmed hat, which veiled his eyes. He was shorter than her and at first she took him for a child. The man sat on one of the stools and leaned on the table. "I'd like a menu." He said in a rich, British accent. Yumi fetched it and he scanned the page. He stopped and remained still. He then moved closer to Yumi.

"It is not polite to stare." He whispered.

Yumi giggled and apologized before leaving. Entering the hall, Zero came down from the second floor. "Hi." Yumi said with a grin as she passed Zero. He gave a grunt and continued on his way. Yumi frowned and looked down. Why was he so cold? She also wondered why she strived for his favor. Any other thoughts on the subject were shattered when she heard her name.

"Yumi? Who's that?" Yumi heard Zero ask. She turned and saw that he was halfway through the door leading into the café. "A nice gentleman. He's here to eat." Yumi said, coming over. "Did he give you his name?" Zero asked, still staring at the small man. Yumi shook her head, staring with him.

Zero stormed into the room and went over to the man. "Hello Schilt." Zero growled as he stood over the customer. The man's face snapped up from the menu and looked up at Zero. Yumi could see the man's face: it was sheer white, like dead flesh. He smiled and turned all the way to face Zero.

"Ah! So we meet again, my old friend." The man said. From behind, Yumi could only see Zero's head nod to the side and hear his low growl: "get out of here, Schilt, and don't come back."

Yumi shuddered, moving to the side and peeking around the edge of the doorway. The man smiled up at Zero and Yumi knew that Zero had his icy glare on him.

The man gave a haughty laugh, turning back to the menu. "No need for threats, Zero. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already." Yumi gasped and pulled away from the door, covering her mouth. Her heart began to race. There was something wrong here; very wrong.

Zero continued to stare at Schilt, ignoring Yumi's gasp as to appear that he hadn't heard anything. It was futile, for Schilt's eyes flicked to their corners, as if he could see through Zero. "What are you here for?" Zero asked, changing the subject.

"You know well what we are here for." Schilt said, folding the menu closed. He leaned with one arm on the counter and gazed up at Zero. "In the words of a dear friend of mine: get out of here, Zero, and don't come back. I will not stand for you getting in our way."

"We? Our?" Zero inquired, seemingly interested. Schilt chuckles under his breath and nods. "Yes: me, my comrades and Dr. Weil himself." Zero flinched hearing the name and his eyes widened. "Weil." He said breathlessly. "Yes." Schilt said, seemingly amused by Zero's reaction. He slipped off the stool and adjusted his coat. He then popped the top of his hat with his hand. "Good afternoon." With that he turned away and exited the building.

Zero stood there for some time, staring at Schilt, who stood on the sidewalk. The short man tilted his hat and walked off with a confident swagger. Zero's hands gripped and loosened repeatedly until finally he wheeled about and ran into the back. Yumi squealed as he passed her at a breakneck pace and up the stairs. Yumi, breathing heavily from the sudden burst of adrenaline, calmed herself before running after Zero.

He was up in her room, tying his cloak around his neck. Yumi held her racing heart as she watched him from the doorway. "Where are you going?" "I have to leave." Zero blurted. He allowed the tattered material to fall over his body and he turned to walk out. Yumi stepped in his way; an act that shocked both of them.

"Get out of my way, Yumi." Zero said. Yumi shook her head. "Zero, he might kill you!" "He might." Zero said emotionlessly. Yumi trembled and tried to resist as he took a hold of her arms and started guiding her to the side. With surprising gentleness, he moved her aside and walked out.

"Zero!" Yumi cried desperately, not wanting anyone she knew, whether she liked them or not, killed. Zero stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Yumi. Tell your father I'll be back to finish working off my debt to him." With that, he descends the stairs. Yumi could only stand there and listen to him descend the stairs, his footfalls on the tile of the café and, finally, the bell of the front door ringing.

Yumi fell to her knees, feeling sick and nauseous. She held her stomach and closed her eyes tight. Something horrible was going to happen.

--

Back at his apartment, Hideki sat hunched over his homework. With a cry of anguish he clutched at this throbbing head. "I can't do it!" He wailed. Nearby, Hideki's persocom, Chi, noticed him and mimicked him. "Chi." She cooed. Hideki eyed her and put his face in his hands.

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Chi?"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Chi!"

Hideki stood up and threw his hands into the air, crying to the ceiling: "what kind of God are you?" Chi stood and, again, mimicked him, screaming: "Chi!" Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. Hideki, stunned, stood there staring at the ceiling, as did Chi. Hideki looked around in a panic. "What's going on here?" He ran over to the light switch and flicked it a few times, as if his desperate attempt would bring back the lights. "The Electric Company wasn't supposed to shut me off yet!"

A knock on his door sent him stumbling back with a squeak. "Hey, Hideki? It's me, Shinbo!" Hideki sighed with relief, still a bit shaky as he opened the door for his friend. Shinbo blinked bewilderedly and examined the room from where he stood. "Your lights are out too?" Hideki nodded and gave a relieved sigh. "Yes. Well, at least I know it's not my fault."

Chitose, their landlady, came up behind Shinbo with a candle in her hand. "You two should hear what their saying about this on the radio. It seems the whole town is out of power!" The two gawked at her, unable to believe her. "The _whole_ town?" Hideki asked. Chitose nodded, her face grim. "And you should hear their reason for the blackout: it's concerning..."

--

Yumi covered her mouth, trying to contain the scream she felt coming up from her twisting stomach. It couldn't be true; she refused to believe what she heard from the crackling voice on the radio. No matter what she told herself, however, it _was_ true and despite the bad reception the announcer's message was clear.

"_Police reports point to a radical group as the cause of tonight's blackout. Word is they are threatening to overload the main reactor, which has the potential to raze the town in a matter of seconds. All attempts by the authorities to apprehend the group have failed and now they focus on evacuating the town_."

Yumi's father, who sat beside her, shook his head and rose, his face stoic. "Well. Grab only the things you need, Yumi. We are leaving immediately." Yumi sat there motionless, a hundred thoughts passing through her head; all of them concerning Zero. Was he doing this? If it was Zero: why would he do it? Could he be that cruel? Is this his secret?

"Yumi? Did you hear me?" Her father demanded. Yumi looked up at him, her eyes swelled with tears. "I have to find him." She muttered. Her father gave her a strange look. "What?" Yumi rose stiffly, her hands locked tight until her knuckles turned white. "I can't let him do this." With that, Yumi ran out of the room. Her father, with a sudden pang of fear striking him in the chest, ran after her, yelling as he went.

"Yumi! Yumi get back here! Come back!"

He followed her through the building and outside. He pursued her through the streets, but she was younger and faster than him and she soon shook him off. He panted, hunched over and leaning on his knees. "Yumi." He croaked. He had to get to the factory before her; before it was too late. He smiled as an idea came to him and he went off in a different direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Instance Three: Probability Zero

Yumi, covered from head to toe with mud, stumbled around in the night as she made her way through the forest. She panted, her legs were sore and leaden from the long trek up the mountainside. Though her mind constantly questioned if she was going insane, she felt she was doing the right thing no matter how crazy it seemed. If she could reach Zero, she could try and talk some sense into him.

Slipping on a moss covered rock, Yumi fell down and groaned. She clutched at her knee and hissed feeling the stinging under her fingers. She brought a hand into view and whimpered seeing a film of blood on her hand. She pushed herself so she sat and brought her knee into view. It was scraped -- nothing serious, she thought with relief. She got back up and continued doggedly, refusing to give up. Her knee may hurt, but it's better than dying.

She looked up and saw through a break in the trees a large, concrete building at the top of the mountain. It was the factory, where Zero was threatening to harm the town. Yumi couldn't believe he would do something like this. She also wondered if it were the Schilt person who came into My Pleasure. For some reason, she felt Zero was more likely to do something like this. She didn't like it, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

It was a draining journey, but within half an hour Yumi made it to the top of the mountain. From some foliage, Yumi could see the police cars surrounding the premises and little back figures running around. The night was filled with hushed voices from men, static from radios and the jingle of belts. Yumi wondered how she was going to get into the factory with such a large force surrounding it.

She didn't have much time to ponder. Hearing the sounds of feet heading her way, she gasped and ducked down. She watched from her hideout as a pair of policemen ran passed her and to some predetermined post. "There was an attack in the south wing! Get to the opening and get inside!" Hollered a man on their radios.

Yumi smiled, knowing this was her chance of getting inside and finding Zero. Gathering the last of her energy and courage, she slipped out of the bushes and ran hunched over behind the two policemen. Thanks to her small stature and the cloak of a moonless night, she was able to follow the two policemen throughout the host of officers without them knowing.

Excitement rushed through Yumi; pounding through her veins and burning her face. She was actually pulling this off! It was quite and ego boost for the usually timid Yumi.

Reaching the wing, Yumi fought not to react to what she saw. The first floor looked as though it were gutted out, with what was inside scattered across the lawn. Mixed with furniture, twisted metal and cement were bodies of officers that had stood guard alive and well.

The two officers stopped and Yumi panicked seeing another come to meet them. She would surely be seen, but she had nowhere else to go. She bit her lip, feverishly trying to come up with an idea. She had to cause a distraction of some sort; the hole in the factory was only a few yards away.

She could think of nothing and she looked up to see that the officer coming over had noticed her. The world froze around her and she could see the officer's expression slowly change; she was found out. He stopped in his tracks and his wide eyes seemed to glow in the dark. "What the--?" He exclaimed. The two officers in front of her followed his gaze and flinched.

"Who are you?" One demanded, wheeling about and aiming his gun at her. Yumi raised her hands and slowly rose, in her mind flashed visions of possible outcomes; none of which were comforting. The three officers surrounded her, guns trained on her head and she looked around with tears falling down her cheeks. She now silently berated herself for coming out here.

Suddenly, as if presenting her with the needed distraction, another explosion tore the second floor wall apart, spewing out large slabs of cement and machinery. Yumi screamed and fell to the ground, covering her head. This saved her life; for a particularly large chunk of cement passed a mere foot above her and took out the standing officers.

She curled up and wept hearing the agonized screams and the panicked shouts of the policemen around her. Soon all calmed and Yumi looked up from where she lay. Dust particles clouded the air, another benefit for Yumi, which she immediately used to her advantage.

"Go." She urged herself. She pushed herself up and ran to where the factory loomed like a monstrous being. She entered through the large hole and looked for a staircase. She coughed as the dusty air coated her throat and she pulled up her collar to cover her mouth.

Hearing men shouting once again, Yumi knew she had to hurry. The officers were going to recollect and enter the factory any minute and if they found her in the factory: she would be in deep. With jail staring her in the face, Yumi ran for all she was worth, winding and turning down many halls.

Coming to an intersection, Yumi stopped and looked around. She groaned at the sudden realization that the dust that once aided her now blinded her; she could only see three feet in front of her. In the middle of a large building with no idea where to go and prison becoming a reality every second that passed, Yumi made a desperate decision: to trust in fate once more.

Yumi started running in a random direction, praying to some form of luck or merciful being that she would find her way. She had to stop Zero; she just had to.

A staircase appeared from the dust before her and she laughed happily. Fate was still on her side. She ran to it and ascended with all haste. To her relief, the second floor was clearer and she made her way without much trouble. "Maybe I can do this!" She thought triumphantly.

Rounding a corner she skid to a halt, her face frozen in an expression of shock; fate had a sense of humor. Before her were ten persocom-like things. They all looked kind of like Zero except that they wore blue armor, had one red eye instead of a face and had rifles in place of their right arms. They all turned hearing her and stared at her intensely. Strange whirring and clicking sounds came from them and the red eyes started flashing.

With harsh electronic shouts, they raised their guns and started firing at her. Yumi screamed and dived through a doorway. She watched in horror as the floor she once stood on was torn apart by a rain of bullets. Fueled by pure instinct and adrenaline, Yumi picked herself up and ran. She heard the shouts of policemen and another round of gunfire fill the air. She smiled realizing that two of her problems where taking care of each other.

She continued on her way, searching for the next staircase. She looked over her shoudler when she heard another howl. It was the group of blue persocoms, which was now notably smaller than when she last saw them. One pointed at her and they all started running after her. Yumi turned down another hall, deciding that maybe she could shake them. She soon realized, to her dismay, that they were in much better shape than her father and easily kept up.

The persocoms were slowly gaining on her, following her down each turn as if knowing where she was headed. She soon found out that they did. She stopped and stared in disbelief at another group before her. They stood between her and the staircase to the third floor, guns aimed at her face. The first group came up from behind and pointed their guns at her as well, yelling in their harsh voices.

Yumi fell to her knees in exhaustion, knowing that though she had a good beginning she was done. The persocoms surrounded her and that's when Yumi heard a familiar voice.

"Don't fire, lads. That's no way to treat a lady."

Yumi watched as the persocoms stepped aside and allowed another to make its way through. It wasn't Zero, which relieved Yumi; seeing who it really was brought a new terror to her heart.

It was the man that came to My Pleasure. He was no longer dressed in his black suit and hat, but rather a white cape embroidered by gold and pearly armor. He looked regal, like a noble lord, in exception of his pale hair, which was wavy and eccentric. To Yumi, he was an odd mix of carelessness and majesty.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, putting his hands on his hips like a disapproving parent. "First you stare, then you listen in on a private conversation and now you sneak into private property. You have very bad manners, miss. For that you should be punished in hopes you learn your lesson!" He waved his hand and the persocoms closed in on Yumi.

--

"Let me go! " Yumi demanded as she pulled against her bonds. Schilt giggled gleefully while he perched atop of a nearby generator. He brought a finger to his mouth and shushed her. "Please, my dear. It's very unladylike to shout. Just enjoy the spectacle that you have the privilege of seeing up close."

He gestured to the white-hot turbine the spun with a loud whine just below Yumi, who was chained to the railing of a bridge that was suspended above it. "Here you are, suspended between Heaven and Hell, destined to burn." Schilt then laughed out loud and jumped down from the generator. He walked casually across the walkway and stopped in front of Yumi.

He smiled and bent down, speaking patronizingly to the distressed girl. "Don't worry. It will end quickly and you'll barely feel a thing." Yumi, though tears rolled unhindered down her cheeks, glared at Schilt. It only made Schilt smile and he rose, crossing his arms. "Though you have many faults, you are determined. It's a quality I can respect."

Yumi held back a sob, trying to focus on the pain the chains caused on her wrists, and looked down at the turbine. She knew she was going to die and everyone else in the town was going to follow. Staring down at the source of their doom and chained so she couldn't stop it, she felt helpless. She hung her head and cried softly.

Schilt laughed again and turned away. "It won't be long now." He said as he left. "Once that Positron Turbine reaches a temperature of three thousand degrees your suffering will end." He looked at his wrist and flipped a piece of his armor up, revealing a small gauge. "Two thousand degrees to go."

He walked off and giggled gleefully. "Oh, I wonder how my master will reward me for such a wonderful plan. Nothing can ruin it!"

"You forgot about one thing."

Yumi froze hearing the nearby voice. She raised her head and smiled, her heart beating fast realizing who the voice belonged to. "Zero!" She cried as she turned. On the other side of the walkway stood the red persocom. Schilt stopped and slowly turned, his face now creased in a scowl. "You." He growled. "Have you no manners as well?"

Zero stepped onto the bridge, his eyes locked on Schilt. "Leave the girl out of this, Schilt. Your fight is with me." He stepped in front of Yumi and looked back at her. "Stay low." He ordered. Yumi nodded and Zero turned back to Schilt.

"I told you..." Schilt said. "...You're not what we are after." Schilt threw open his arms and grinned. "This is for the Chobit!" Zero's eyes widened and his jaw locked. "So that's what you're after..."

"Yes! The legenday Chobit! Once this factory overloads, its explosion will wipe out everything except the Chobit and myself. Then I will fetch it for Lord Weil!" Schilt's body began to glow and his body slowly morphed. He took on a hideous appearance; like that of a demonic bat with thick wings and tall ears. He raised his metallic wings and the glow about his body shattered and fell to the gorund like glass, revealing his new form in all its glory.

"I Devilbat Schilt, one of Weil's numbers, will give you a lesson in etiquette! Kekekekekeke!" He rose into the air and screamed. Yumi cringed hearing the terrible noise and cried out as the bridge was struck by a focused sound-wave. The bridge shuddered and groaned, threatening to drop out from under Yumi and Zero.

Zero pulled off a small piece of white armor from his thigh and flicked his wrist. From the stick of armor grew a glowing, triangular blade. He turned to Yumi and slashed. She watched as the chains, as well as a few strands of her hair, fell to the ground before her.

"Get going." Zero said, turning back to Schilt. Without questioning him, Yumi ran and hid behind a generator at the other side of the walkway. Zero whisked back his long blonde tresses so they wouldn't get in the way and took a battle stance. "Give me all you got."

Schilt opened his wings again. "I'm happy oblige!" Small bat bots exploded from under his wings and flew at Zero in a swarm. Zero crouched and with one bat of Yumi's eye he was running into the swarm with incredible speed. Bat bots fell asunder before his blade, which swirled around Zero in lightning-fast arcs.

With the bat bots exploding in his wake, Zero bounded and shot up into the air, reaching a breathtaking height, and hooked his sword in an upward swing. Schilt dodged just in time and moved higher. "You're getting on my nerves!" He growled.

Zero smirked and pulled off a piece of armor from his other thigh. It was a small gun, which he aimed at Schilt. At his finger's command, three bands of green light fired out of the gun. Schilt curled in and brought his wings before him and they shielded him from Zero's shots. "Go to the grave! Kekekekekekeke!" Schilt screamed as he threw open his wings.

Yumi held her ears and watched in horror as the ground around Zero spontaneously exploded. Zero dodged and jumped around, amazingly just ahead of the concentrated sound waves. Schilt lowered his wings and suddenly vanished with a chortle.

Zero slid to a halt and looked around warily. Yumi lowered her hands and looked around as well. "Where did he go?" She looked up and screamed: "Zero! Above you!"

Zero instinctively jumped back, just narrowly escaping a large bolt of electricity. Schilt lowered down from the dark ceiling and cackled. "Kekekekeke! Surprise!" He laughed before vanishing again. Zero got up from his knees and started looking around. His eyes flickered and flashed as he turned around in a small circle. He suddenly dropped down to one knee, just as another electric bolt came out of the darkness, which passed over his head, and fired his gun in the direction it came from.

Schilt cried out in pain and appeared from the darkness. A long streak was carved into the side of his face, exposing wiring. Yumi recognized Zero's deadly accuracy when she realized how close the shot was to Schilt's O.S. Hub; a mere inch seperated Schilt from life and death. Schilt, seething with anger, shook all over. "You little nuisance! How dare you? I'll make you pay for your insolence!" He vanished again and Zero's eyes started flashing. "Your trick is getting old. I can see your EMP output..."

"But I bet you didn't see this coming, _Hero_." Schit said mockingly. Yumi screamed at Schilt's wings wrapped around her, closing like a scissor under her chin. He lifted her into the air and cackled. "Kekekekeke. What are you going to do now, Zero? Can you bring yourself to kill an innocent girl just to get at a villain?" Yumi struggled. "Zero!"

Zero stared up at them, his face a stoic mask. He raised his gun and aimed at them. "Don't tempt me, Schilt." He said flatly. Yumi's breath caught in her throat, unable to believe what she was hearing. There was no way he could hit Schilt, no matter how good a marksman he seemed to be; Yumi was aligned with Schilt's body. Zero would have to kill her to get at the evil bat. "How could you?" Yumi said softly. Schilt laughed. "You're getting a little more cutthroat now, aren't you?"

"If it's the sacrifice I must make to stop you and Weil, I'll do it." Zero said. His gun began to hum and the muzzle flashed with a green light. Yumi's eyes watered, unable to believe Zero would do something like this. She was right, Yumi concluded: though she was wrong about the crime, Zero was capable of such acts. "I can't believe this." Yumi sobbed.

Zero fired and the round was ten times bigger that usual. Yumi closed her eyes, preparing for impact. She wasn't aware that the shot passed above them and hit a large beam of metal holding up the ceiling, destroying it. The ceiling caved in and a large chunk of concrete struck Schilt, knocking Yumi out of his grasp. Yumi found herself falling and screamed as she rushed toward the trubine.

"Gotcha!" Zero said, catching her in mid-air and landing lightly on the platform, where he set Yumi down on the ground. Yumi could only stare at him as he stood before her. He just saved her life -- twice. Unable to think of anything else to say to him, she bowed her head and said: "thank you, Zero."

"Don't thank me." Zero said as Schilt rose out of the rubble nearby. Zero turned and threw an arm before Yumi. "We're not out of this yet." Schilt shook himself off and growled. "Very clever, Zero. You should be a magician; seeing how many tight situations you've gotten yourself out of." Schilt raised his wings. "But this is the encounter that you cannot escape! Weil upgraded me and now I'm stronger than when we last met!" He screamed and arcs of electricity ran along his body.

Zero eyed Yumi. "When I engage Schilt, I want you to go to the turbine below and turn it off. There's still time for it to cool before it overloads." "How do I do that?" Yumi asked. "There's an emergency cut-off switch, which should be on the control panel. You'll see it." Zero explained. Yumi nodded, taking a deep breath for courage. She ran off, calling back: "be careful."

Zero looked back at Schilt and gripped his sword with both hands. "You're going to die, Schilt, and this time: don't come back." "Kekekekeke! Oh no, Zero! It's you who is going to die!" Schilt charged at Zero with the ground beneath him breaking by some invisible force. Zero side-stepped and slashed at him as he passed; the sword glanced harmlessly off of Schilt's hard wings. Schilt about-faced and threw his wings forward, shooting balls of lightning at Zero. Zero dodged them, leaping about, trying to drag the fight out as long as possible.

Below, Yumi stared at the turbine in awe. Sparks sprayed from the mighty machine as it shuddered and shook, rocking the very building beneath her. Yumi swallowed hard, urged to do as she was bid by the sounds of battle above her. "Where's the control panel?" She murmured. She walked alongside the machine, searching from a safe distance.

Yumi soon became frustrated, unable to locate anything that even looked like a control panel. Hearing a loud noise, she looked up and saw Zero and Schilt pass overhead and slam into the generators on the opposite platform. "Hang in there, Zero." Yumi thought, turning her attention back to the turbine.

When Yumi finished searching, she concluded rather bitterly that there wasn't a control panel; on her side. The only way to get around the turbine was at one end of it, where there was a small space between the turbine and the wall. Yumi stared at the opening for a time and at the live sparks that cascaded into it.

Hearing Zero grunt, followed by a loud crash, Yumi knew that she needed to act quickly. Pulling her coat over her head, she ran straight into the path and the shower of fire. She squeaked feeling something burn her arm, but ignored the pain and kept going . Reaching the other side Yumi threw the coat away, which was on fire, and rubbed her arms. She looked along the side of the turbine and there she found the control panel.

"Die, Zero!" Schilt screamed as he dove at Zero again. He spun like a top with sound barrier tearing up everything behind him as he went. Electricity gathered between his tall ears and formed a point, which was aimed straight as Zero's heart. Zero gritted his teeth and crouched, bracing himself. He pulled back one of his hands and plates on his palm started to glow, forming a 'Z'. As Schilt came at him, he threw his hand out and a blast of energy came from his palm.

Yumi looked up and gasped seeing the explosion from above. Zero dropped down and skidded along the floor, stopping at her feet. "Zero!" Yumi said falling to her knees, holding her hands over him. "Are you okay?"

"Get to the control panel." Zero spat, getting up. "We're running out of time." He ran off to engage Schilt again. Yumi turned back to the turbine and eased her way toward the control panel. She covered her head with her arms and entered the curtain of sparks, hissing in pain as the sparks burnt her; luckily, they cooled off quickly. She came to the control panel and smiled seeing that it was just as Zero said: there was a large switch with black and yellow bands on it.

Yumi grabbed it and pushed up, only to find it wouldn't budge. To her horror, the switch had been welded to the rest of the control panel due to the intense heat. She saw a gage beside the switch that showed the temperature of the turbine. "Critical" flashed above the rapidly increasing temperature.

"Yumi! Hurry!" Zero called from nearby as he wrestled with Schilt. Yumi turned to him and yelled over the turbine: "I can't! It's melted!" Yumi looked around and found a broom leaning against a wall. She fetched it and attacked the switch with the broom's pole, trying to break it from the rest of the panel. The pole jammed under the switch and snapped in two, hurting Yumi's hands. "I can't do it!" Yumi cried, holding her hands under her arms.

"Get out of the way!" Zero yelled to her. Still locked with Schilt, he shifted his footing and his used all of his strength to throw Schilt her way. Yumi dived to the side and Schilt crashed into the panel. Yumi, stepping over Schilt, grabbed the now free switch and threw it. The turbine squealed with a thick shower of sparks and slowly, but surely, slowed down.

Yumi ran away from the sparks and stared in awe at the turbine. She did it; she helped Zero save the town. She smiled feeling the rush of excitement and relief take her. It quickly faded when she remembered that only half of their problem was solved.

"Kekekeke." Schilt said, looking up at her. "Impressive. Quite a team. Just in case something like this happened, however, I was sure I had a backup plan." Schilt rose up and opened his wings. His body started to glow white. "Once I detonate, this building will be nothing but ashes! I'll show you that all who stand between Lord Weil and his ambitions will die! Kekekekekeke!"

Zero slid to a halt before Yumi and raised a hand, which held his gun. "Wrong, Schilt -- as usual." He fired and the shot broke through Schilt's face and exited the back of his head. Schilt groaned and stared to fall before exploding. Yumi tried to block her eyes from the intense light that emitted from Schilt. Before her, the imposing figure of Zero faded to white with everything else.

--

Yumi woke up feeling warm and comfortable. She found herself listing places in the factory that could possibly feel this good. Hearing her name, she looked beside her where she saw her father sitting. "Yumi. How do you feel?" He asked softly.

Yumi realized that she was back at home, lying in her own bed. She shot up from the pillow, yelling: "Zero!" A throbbing in her head forced her back down on the pillow, leaving her weak. Yumi brought a hand to her head and her eyebrows furrowed feeling something on her hands. She looked at her hands and saw that they, as well as her arms, were wrapped in bandages.

"Zero did that." Her father said. Yumi's eyes widened as the name brought the memories of Schilt and the factory flooding back. "Zero! Where is he?" He begged, hoping he was alright. "He's downstairs minding the café." Her father said. He shushed her as she went to ask something else. "Don't get excited. You need to rest." Yumi sighed and closed her eyes as the headache grew worse. Her father took her hand in his and asked softly: "Yumi...why did you do that? You scared me half to death!"

Yumi looked away in shame, knowing the worry her father went through. "I'm sorry..." "I can't understand what could have possessed you. You are lucky to be in one piece, let alone alive." "I know. I'm sorry, dad." Yumi said softly, helpless in soothing her father. "I never meant to hurt you."

Her father let out a long sigh and hung his head. "You didn't think of me at all, Yumi. I could have lost my daughter: my only child." There was nothing Yumi could think of to say, so she remained silent. Her father leaned over and hugged her. "Promise me, Yumi. Promise me that you'll never do something like that again."

Yumi hugged her father back tight, nodding vigorously. "I promise." She sobbed. "I'm really sorry." Her father sat back up and wiped his eyes. "I know you are. That's why you won't argue when I say you're grounded for this month." Yumi laughed and nodded. "Yes sir. No argument."

Her father smiled and leaned over again, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Yumi." "I love you too, dad." Her father got up and headed for the door, only stopped by his daughter's weak beckon. "Yes?" He said, turning back to her.

"Would you ask Zero to come up?" Yumi asked. Her father nodded and left the room. A short while later, Zero entered and came to the side of her bed. He stared at her with his usual expressionless face, as though nothing had happened the night before.

"Zero...how...how did you do that?" Yumi asked, staring up at him. He allowed her to see an amused smile. "Do what?" "What you did last night. I never saw a human or persocom fight like you did." Zero groaned and looked away, seemingly disgruntled by her witnessing last night's events.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me and a lot of things you wouldn't understand about me. My advice to you is: forget it. It'll be much easier for your life." Yumi stared at him in surprise, disbelieving what she was hearing. "Forget it? No one could forget what I saw last night! The whole town isn't going to forget the threat against their lives. I want answers, Zero! We almost died!" Yumi moaned and held her head.

"Almost." Zero stressed. "Besides, the town will forget about it. They'll say it was a mistake, but that it was a serious malfunction that justified an evacuation." Yumi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, right! When pigs fly!"

Zero reached over to her clock on her beside table and switched on its radio function. He tuned into a news station, where an anchorman was making a report, and watched with an ever-growing smile as Yumi's expression changed to surprise.

"_A__n extensive investigation is underway for the explosion threat of the Electric Company's Positron Turbine. So far, the report regarding an act of terrorism as the reason for the threat is not proven and reason was more likely the fault of a careless worker that caused the malfunction. Luckily, the turbine was turned off and people are being led back..._" Zero turned the radio off at that point.

Yumi stared at the radio in shock, slowly turning her gaze on to Zero. He shrugged, for the first time sporting a wry grin. "I've done this before." He said. He bowed low before leaving her.


	4. Chapter 4

Instance Four: Judging The Book's Cover

Zero and Hideki were both busy wiping off tables, preparing the café for tomorrow's costumers. Hikedi ran a sleeve across his forehead and turned to Zero. "Well, I'm done. See you tomorrow, Zero." Zero merely grunted in his general direction, his eyes trained on the table. Hideki went to get his coat, grumbling to himself the whole way: "I don't know if I can take much more of this antisocial, arrogant, holier-than..."

"What was that, Hideki?" Zero asked, pretending he didn't hear, even though he did. Hideki struggled with his coat, flustered that Zero caught him. "Nothing! Nothing at all Zero! I was talking about, erm, Shinbo! That's it; Shinbo! He..." Hideki went on, flailing inside his coat until his head went up one sleeve and his arms where out the other.

Zero looked at him and then looked at him again with the second look causing him to smile. He shook his head and went behind the counter to put away his cloth and to regain his composure. Yumi came in, wiping her hands in her apron. She froze in her tracks seeing Hideki and she fought to hold back a laugh.

"Sempai, what are you doing?" She asked. Zero came up from behind the counter and leaned on it. "He's attempting to get his coat on." Yumi jumped visibly and put a hand to her heart. Seeing it was Zero, she let out a sigh. "Oh, Zero! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Zero chuckled, coming out from behind the counter. Just then, the door swung open, bell ringing madly, and Chi ran into the café. She jumped at Hideki and hugged him. Yumi's face flushed and she gripped her hands. Zero eyed her, musing over her reaction.

"Hideki! Time to go home!" Chi cooed. She looked up at him and tilted her head. "Where's Hideki's face?" There was a twinge of sadness to her voice. Hideki's head made its way through the sleeve and out the end. "Here I am. Here's Hideki's face." Chi smiled and hugged him tighter. "Time to go home!" She repeated.

"All right, we're heading home." Hideki said struggling with the coat, desperately trying to get untangled. "If I could just figure this out!" Zero came over and helped guide him out of his predicament. "There." Zero said. Hideki adjusted his coat and smiled. "Thanks Zero."

"Anytime." He said. He blinked back his surprise as Chi's face moved into his. She stared in his eyes, intrigued. Zero stared back blankly, trying to understand what Chi was up to. "Um...Hideki...what is she doing?"

"Chi! Don't do that!" Hideki said in exasperation. Chi tilted her head, still staring at Zero. "Chi's name is Chi." She said. Zero smiled pleasantly, much to Yumi's surprise, and replied: "Chi is a nice name. I'm Zero. I'm happy to meet you."

"Zero happy to meet Chi?" Chi asked. Zero chuckled and nodded. Chi smiled back and poked his nose. "Zero!" They all laughed, in exception of Yumi, and Zero poked Chi in the nose. "Chi." He said playfully. Chi gave an innocent giggle and poked again and this time, however, she missed his nose entirely.

"Aah!"

--

"I'm sorry about Chi poking your eye, Zero." Hideki said as they ascended the stairs in his apartment building. "It's fine." Zero said, smiling ruefully. "My eye healed fine." "Healed? You heal?" Hideki asked in surprise. Zero cleared his throat and looked up the stairs, changing the subject. "So why did you need my help?"

"Shinbo bought a new dishwasher. We need to bring his old one down and bring up the new one so he can install it." Hideki explained. They came to Shinbo's door and Hideki knocked on it. "Sounds simple enough." Zero said.

Not an hour later, after moving the dishwashers, Hideki fell back on the floor and sprawled himself out. His friend Shinbo sat beside him, leaning on the wall. He was out of breath and could barely keep his eyes open. Sumomo stood on his shoulder, diligently fanning him with a post-it. "Temperature is 90, feels like 99..." She said, reporting the weather. "...Winds are zero miles per hour and humidity remains at..." "Okay!" Hideki cried. "We know it's hot!"

"Thanks for helping me with my new dishwasher, Hideki. I appreciate it." Shinbo said. Zero entered the room and set main unit down in the kitchenette. "Sure, all you did was bring the racks up." He muttered. Chitose Hibiya entered next, holding a tray laden with lemonade. With a sweet smile, she set them on the counter. "Hello boys. I thought you might like something to drink after all your hard work." She surveyed them and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you two okay?"

Hideki and Shinbo looked her way, only to close their eyes without answering. Zero grabbed two glasses and brought them over to Shinbo and Hideki. "Don't expect too much conversation from them, ma'am. Right now breathing is a chore." He handed the lemonade to Hideki and Shinbo, jumping back as they ravenously tore the cool drinks from his hands and inhaled them in one swig.

"Goodness!" Chitose exclaimed. Zero closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. Just then, Chi ran into the room clutching a book to her chest. "Hideki! Bookstore!" She came over to him and settled herself at his side. She presented the book to him, beaming brightly.

Hideki smiled as he looked at the book. "Another one? You really like those books, don't you?" Zero chanced to see the cover of the book as Chi started reading it. Something about the book piqued his curiosity and he went over.

"What do you have there, Chi?" He asked. Chi held the book up for him to see and he read the title. The book was called "A City With No People" and the cover depicted a cute, pink, bunny-like creature walking down one of the streets of an empty city. As Chi settled it on her lap and began reading, Zero read with her; every moment that passed a strange feeling began to swell inside him.

"Where did you buy this?" Zero asked, with his eyes firmly fixed on the book. Hideki threw a thumb over his shoulder. "At a small bookstore down on Main Street. Why?" Zero rose and left without answering. As he exited the building, he pondered why the book stirred something inside of him. He recognized it and yet he hadn't any idea what it was. A children's book, depicting a bunny-thing, shouldn't trigger such a strong feeling of curiosity in him, but it did and he had to know why.

Arriving at the bookstore, Zero searched the entire establishment for the other books in the series. When he found them, he read them one after the other, scanning them and storing all that he read. Again, the more he read, the more he felt the odd feeling inside him. He felt he had read these words, or heard them, somewhere before; somewhere in his dim, dark passed.

When he had finished, he went to the checkout counter and waited for someone to help him. A man wearing a tweed sweater and thick glasses noticed him and came over, his face ever crinkled in a smile. "Well, we have a new costumer. How can I help you?" He asked. "I need some information about the author of one of your books." Zero explained to him. The man nodded and leaned of the counter. "Well, I'll see what I can do. Who do you need information on?"

"I need to know how to contact the author of the "A City With No People" series." Zero said. The man groaned and pulled in his bottom lip to chew on. "Mm, mm, mm. I'm sorry to say we haven't a way of contacting the author." Zero thought for a moment, staring at the counter. "How about the publisher? Would they know how to contact the author?" He asked, looking back up at the man. He hoped this question would be rewarded; he needed to get in contact with the author. He needed to see the author, just to see what he was like and what he knew.

"That's also a problem." The man said, dashing any remaining hope for Zero. "The author also self-publishes the books. I'm sorry, there's no way to get in touch with the author except with the return address on the packages of books we receive from him." Zero would have felt joy if it weren't immediately deprived of him when the man added: "unfortunately, I cannot give you that information. We were asked not to give it out and we oblige the wishes of our authors."

Zero sighed, gazing up the man pleadingly. "Are you sure there isn't a way to change your mind?" The man shook his head with a kindly smile. "I'm sorry. I don't know why it's so important, but I'm sorry I can't help you reach this person." With that, the man went about taking care of other chores.

Dejected, Zero turned to leave when he espied the bookstore's persocom, who stood at another counter. Zero smiled unpleasantly and stealthily slipped off. He hid behind a row of bookshelves that was near the persocom and he looked around to check if anyone was near.

He looked back at the persocom after confirming no one could see him and his eyes started flashing. The persocom was in the middle of checking out a costumer's books when she froze in place. Her eyes started flashing and she did not move for ten minutes. During this time, Zero was breaking into her mainframe, searching for data regarding shipments. When he didn't find anything he moved to a subcategory: inbound shipments. There he found hundreds of sources and addresses, which he searched thoroughly. Finally, he found what he was looking for. The only bad news was that the address was a P.O. Box, which meant Zero would be making another visit.

Zero's eyes stopped flashing and he casually exited the building. The persocom returned to normal, resuming her job just as the owner was calling for a repairman. He stared at the persocom incredulously with the phone pressed to his cheek. He then shrugged and hung up the handset. "Must have been running some program. I'll do a check after hours."

Meanwhile, Zero was running through back-streets and alleys, swiftly making his way to the post office. He entered and found that a line prevented him from finishing his task immediately. Zero calmed himself, feeling so close yet so far from his goal.

The line shrank at a glacier's pace, with every second passing painfully for Zero. Patient like a Saint, Zero waited until the entire line shrank to one person: an elderly woman. She was making a deposit in pennies, counting each and every last one as she set them on the counter. The woman behind the counter had to make several trips to keep the pile of coins small.

"Oh, fiddly-dee." The woman said in despair. "I forgot where I was." Zero rolled his eyes and said flatly: "nine thousand, seven hundred eighty-five." The woman turned and smiled at him. "Oh, thank you. Such a nice young man." She returned to counting and finished at ten thousand. Finally, Zero approached the counter and was greeted by the woman. "How can I help you sir?" She asked, a little short of breath.

"I need some information about one of your clients." Zero said. "I'm looking for the owner of P.O. Box 29012, do you know how I can get in contact with him?" The woman pulled open the book. "What was the number?" Zero repeated it and the woman searched the book. "Ah, yes. I remember this one. The owner has not come to check it in years, but always pays. Odd, I know."

"Yes, but can I get in contact with them?" Zero asked, but he was answered with a shake of the head. "I'm sorry. I cannot give out such information without permission. If you'll come back next week, I'll see what I can do."

Zero sighed and remained silent for some time. He finally looked back up at her. "That's okay. It's not that important. Thank you for your help." They exchanged pleasant goodbyes, but Zero planned on returning; much sooner than next week.

--

Under the cover of night, a figure made its way to the post office door, where he stopped and took a look around. Zero, wrapped in his cloak, pulled off his hood and examined the door. There was a panel on the side with a keypad, which told Zero that there might be other security measures beyond the glass door.

Zero rested his hand on the panel and closed his eyes. He interfaced with the post office's system, moving around without disturbing the programs. He first searched for the security mainframe, which he found without much of a problem. He then went about shutting off the cameras, unlocking the door and disarming a couple of traps. Finally, he searched for the locking mechanism, which he hacked into and forced to unlock the front door.

Opening his eyes hearing a click, Zero took hold of the handle and opened the door slowly. Nothing happened and Zero pushed it open all the way; smiling confidently. He crept inside, closing the door behind him, and made his way over to the counter. He threw himself over it and walked into the back where, just as he had expected, he found a line of persocoms charging in a small room.

Zero walked over to the nearest persocom and placed his hand on his forehead. His eyes began flashing again as he scanned the persocom's system. There he found account information about each P.O. Box. His lips curled into a sinister smile. "Found you." He muttered. Zero took his hand off of the persocom and left the building. Of course upon leaving, Zero reactivated the security systems, moving the clocks of the cameras ahead so that there wouldn't be a discrepancy regarding time and locked the doors. He strolled home, like an employee after closing time, with the address safe in his memory. Tomorrow, he told himself, he would search the city for the author.

--

"So he wanted the tater-tots breakfast and you wanted the oatmeal." Yumi said, with pen and paper in hand. A mother, with her young son sitting across from her, nodded and said: "Exactly." "All right, it will out in a minute." Yumi said pleasantly. Yumi looked up hearing a door open and close. She watched Zero walk in from the back room and head for the door. He was dressed in his cloak again, which made her feel suspicious. That cloak represented a veil that not only covered his body, but his soul. She ran over to him as he headed for the door and blocked his path. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Zero said, merely walking around her. Yumi pursed her lips, not satisfied with his answer. "You were out all yesterday!" She pressed, wheeling about. Zero turned to her, with his cloak growling in the passing air, and solemnly stared her down. "What's your point?" "You have a debt! You are supposed to be working, not walking around!"

"I improved this business ten fold." Zero said calmly, justifying his reasons. "In fact, your father said I could finish by the end of next week if I keep it up." "That's right, Yumi." Her father said as he entered the room. "Zero has cleaned up some inconsistencies with the books and improved our profits." Seeing his daughter's expression, he chuckled and said: "I know! I'm surprised too! Boy, I'll miss having Zero around. He's good with labor and business! There's no other like him!"

Despite what he father thought, Yumi's surprised expression was for a very different reason. She turned, dumbfounded, back to Zero who had a smug smile. "Thank you sir." Zero said, his eyes locked on Yumi. Her father went into the back room and Yumi moved closer to Zero. "You are really finishing up? You're thinking of leaving?" Zero nodded, noticing that tears were forming in Yumi's eyes. "I'm sure you won't miss me." Zero said. Yumi went silent, looking down at her feet. She looked as though she were fighting to get something out that was too big for her mouth. She finally looked up at him and said weakly: "I will."

Zero twisted his lips, his eyes becoming cold. "I have no intention of staying, Yumi; for anyone or anything." She looked up at him, tears swelling and falling down her cheeks. "But why?" "I told you before: there are things you don't understand about me and it's best it remains that way. I have to go." Yumi shook her head vigorously. "_You_ don't understand. I never liked persocoms, Zero. I...won't attempt to explain why, but know that...you're different. I feel different...about you...and I want you to stay...here...with me..."

"So that's why..." Zero thought, remembering her reaction to Chi hugging Hideki. Zero smiled inwardly, easily deducing her reason for not liking persocom. He kept it to himself, not seeing any reason for exposing the reason. Zero turned away from her, heading toward the door. He stopped and looked back at her. "Well, Yumi, it seems we have something in common: I don't like humans. Unlike you, I don't make exceptions." Yumi's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Seeing her tears, Zero slid the napkin dispenser along the counter so it stopped beside her. "I'm not good with good-byes." Zero added.

Yumi, dumbstruck, watched as Zero left. She felt hurt, no matter how vague the insult was, she understood it: he didn't care one bit about her. She pulled out a napkin from the dispenser and wiped her eyes. She turned and wandered up to her room, where she shut the door and leaned on it, sagging to the floor. Why did it hurt? Why would she care if he didn't care? Whatever the reason, it did hurt -- bad.

--

Zero walked along the streets, searching each sign of every intersection. So many streets, he thought with ironic humor; all his life he's traveled but never noticed how many streets a small town could have. The whole day passed quickly as he searched for his destination and now the sun was just beginning to set on the horizon. Even so, Zero searched with determination.

"Ah-ha!" Zero said triumphantly as he found the street. "Now, it's somewhere along this street." Zero thought to himself. As he walked along, he slowly came realize that he was in Hideki's neighborhood. Odd, Zero thought, that the author of Chi's favorite book would be in such a close vicinity to her. It only became more disturbing as he realized, by counting the numbers of the houses he passed, that the author was more than just close; he could be a neighbor. This was confirmed when he came to Hideki's apartment.

"It's one of those rooms." Zero muttered as he sized up the building. Just outside the entrance, Chitose was sweeping the walk. He rolled his shoulders, psyching up himself. "Here we go." He said as he started walking. Chitose looked up at him as he passed her, flinching in surprise, but quickly she gave a small smile. "Good evening, Zero." She said cheerfully. Zero couldn't help but return the smile. "Good evening." "Did you find what you are looking for?" Chitose asked, somewhat uneasily. Zero nodded and continued on his way.

He entered the building and looked around, figuring out which floor the room was on. He stood frozen in the main hallway, realizing that the door just at the end was the home of the author. "This is it." Zero thought to himself. He walked to the door and the whole trip felt like forever for him to finish. He looked up at it and his eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"Why...this...this is..."


	5. Chapter 5

Instance Five: Bad News

"Is there something wrong Zero?" Chitose asked.

Zero looked up at the door and back at her, unable to come up with an answer. After a few failed attempts, Zero went with an easier solution: stating the obvious. "Is this your room?" Zero asked, pointing.

Chitose looked at it, a mere flick of her eyes, and nodded. "Yes." Zero gave a silent "ah", as if that was all he needed to know; it was, for the moment. He needed to get out of the heat and think this over.

"Well, I better be going." Zero said tactlessly, hurriedly walking passed her. "Wait, Zero." He heard Chitose softly beckon. He locked his jaw, knowing that she had a hunch at what he knew.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned back to her, feeling like every moment he spent standing there the truth was more apparent. Chitose was staring at him, her eyes were hard and penetrating; they were almost intimidating. To Zero, she was revealing years of hardship and a tampered will in those eyes. Yet, as his eyes traveled down, he saw that her hands were shaking as one slowly crept up to her throat.

"You know, don't you?" She said, quite bluntly. Zero, respecting her honesty, decided it would be the best politics with her. He nodded and whispered: "yes." At this Chitose took a sharp breath. She looked around hastily, like a small docile creature out in the open, and went to her door, opening it. "Won't you come inside?"

Zero, driven to know Chitose's well-guarded secret, nodded and silently followed her into her room. Chitose went into her kitchenette and shakily got a kettle out of one of her cabinets and set it down in the sink. She started filling a kettle for tea and leaned on the counter. She stayed that way for a length of time and Zero waited patiently by the door.

"How did you find out?" Chitose asked. Zero entered the kitchen and looked around, as if merely visiting. "Does it matter?" Chitose wheeled on him, her face the expression of sweet scorn. "Yes it does!" She said, short of screaming.

Zero was taken aback by her reaction. He raised his hands and pushed down with them. "Hibiya-sempai." Zero said softly. "I did what I had to. I needed to find out who wrote those books. They...they held a piece of me in them. I needed to know who wrote them."

"A piece of you?" Chitose asked, bewildered. "They couldn't have anything to do with you." Chitose sighed and brought a hand to her eyes. "They were about..." She stopped short and took a deep breath. "...My husband and daughters." Zero's eyes softened and he went over to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was something like that."

To his surprise, Chitose threw herself in his arms and cried softly into his cloak. Zero slowly puts his arms around her, shocked by her reaction, and hugged her back. "Oh, Zero. If you only knew." She said. "All of them...gone..." Zero started trembling and he held her tighter. "I know. I know because...I lost my family as well."

Chitose froze hearing his words. She released him and looked in his face. "You had a family, Zero?" She asked compassionately. Zero nodded slowly, unable to look in her eyes. "It began with my father, when he created me. We were...separated."

"Zero." Chitose breathed. "I had no idea." Zero chuckled bitterly and shrugged. "Now I'm searching for him and the family he found after we were separated. I want to find them..."

"Well I hope you do." Chitose said, smiling. Zero, looking up into her bright and kindly face, couldn't help but smile as well. "Thank you." He said. Chitose patted his cheek and went to start brewing the tea. She giggled and shook her head, seeing that the kettle was overflowing. "Silly of me." She murmured.

As Zero wandered into the living room, Chitose called from the sink: "incidentally, what was your father's name? I might know him." "That's unlikely. He was a great scientist." Zero said, staring out her window. "Well I've known a great scientist for most of my life and some of his associates." Chitose said.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Zero said, looking up at the sky. The image of the man seemed to return to him, filling him with warmth, as he uttered his name. "His name was Maharo Ichiro."

A crash turned his attention back to the kitchen. Chitose Hibiya was facing him, eyes wide in horror, with the kettle at her feet. Zero stared at her incredulously and shrugged. "What?"

"How?" Chitose stuttered. "How do you know that name?" Zero furrowed his eyebrows. "He was my creator...and my father." Chitose shook her head and said slowly, as if in a dream: "no. That's a lie. He would have told me."

"Who would have told you?" Zero asked, moving closer. He felt it; he was close the the answers. He wasn't expecting to find them all with Chitose, but there it was. This was what he was waiting for all his life.

"Maharo. He would have told me if he had a son." She said. As Zero drew closer she backed away until she hit the wall. Zero stepped into the kitchenette, his feet sending ripples through the water on the floor.

"You knew him? You knew my father?" Zero asked desperately. Chitose nodded. "I knew him." She shook violently now, he voice quivered as well. "He was my husband." Zero was now the one stricken with shock. He stood frozen, eyes wide and jaw slacked.

Both stared at each other for what felt like forever. It was Zero who was the first to break the overwhelming silence. "M-mom?" He whispered. "I can't believe it." He moved closer but stopped when Chitose spat vehemently: "don't come near me!"

Zero stopped, hurt written all over his face. Chitose glared at him, her body splayed on the wall like a cornered beast. "Get out of here!" She growled. Zero shook his head, hands held out pleadingly, trying to appeal to her. "Mom, please. Understand..."

"I don't want to understand anything! How dare you profane my husband's memory by insinuating knowing him?" Zero took a few steps back, as if his ability to balance had been taken away from him. His father was dead? He should have guessed, since she had told him only moments ago her family had died.

"Get out of here! Get out!" Chitose screamed. Zero tried one last desperate attempt to appeal to her. "Mom..." "Don't call me that! Get out!" She screamed. Zero lowered his hands and walked out stiffly, mind void of all thought or emotion. Chitose ran up behind him and slammed the door closed.

Zero sagged against the door and stood there, unable to believe what had just happened. His father was dead and his mother was Chitose Hibiya, but she didn't believe him. Zero never felt so empty and alone. He found what he was looking for, but it seemed he wasn't wanted.

He listened, hearing something on the other side of the door, and realized it was Chitose weeping. He closed his eyes, wanting to cry, but was unable to. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Zero!"

Zero ignored the voice and ran for the exit, nearly plowing Hideki over. Hideki cried out and pressed himself against the wall and the red persocom bolted out the front door.

--

Out on the edge of town, Zero was in a fit of rage, attacking anything he found formidable among the trash; cars, blocks of steel, old dumpsters. Anything in his path was torn to shreds with his bare hands.

Crashing through a thick beam of wood, Zero bounded up to one of the abandoned cranes and jumped onto it. Inside the frame of the crane's arm, he jumped and swung through the bars of steel with effortless speed. Reaching the top, Zero jumped off and careened toward the ground. He landed on top of an old bus and crushed it beneath him, causing the enter thing to split in half.

Zero rose, eyes flashing dangerously and his hands were clenched tight. He then fell to his knees, weakened by the energy he was exerting. His joints whined and shuddered as they guided him to the ground. He touched the dirt and gripped it in pure anger; the soft soil leaked out between his fingers and a growl slipped out his teeth.

He could only feel pain. He was used it; it was the constant in his life. But now it seemed to saturate him and cling to his body like sticky humidity. There was no way out for him; this was his fate.

He looked up at the stars, twinkling and shimmering happily as if mocking him. They were in heaven; beyond the reach of pain, loss and care. Zero slowly stood, barely able to stay on his feet. He glared at the stars, envious of the them and yet humbled beneath them.

"So, it's just as my master said..."

Zero turned to see a tall, lanky persocom standing some yards away. Like Schilt, he had dead white skin and was dressed in a long, elegant cape embroidered with gold and wore pearly-white armor. A crown of three crests graced his head and metal plate covered his mouth. The metal plate muffled his rough and guttural voice, giving it an eerie echo. Raising a large, bony hand, the persocom laughed and said: "you _are _the God of Destruction -- the ultimate machine!"

"Shut up!" Zero yelled, his anger rising again. His eyes shifted to a shade of red as he glared at the persocom. "Why do you deny it, Zero? To deny the truth is to deny what you are!" The persocom chided.

Zero shook his head. "No. It's not true." "Oh, but it is! Otherwise, your mother would have accepted you." Zero's eyes widened in shock, thinking the questing that the persocom answered. "Yes, we know. Now that your mother is found, there is a new opportunity for us."

Zero shook his head. "What do you mean?" The persocom laughed and raised a hand, gesturing to some imaginary object in the sky. "Though you've abandoned hope of finding your place with your father or mother, have you given up on your sister as well? The Chobit?"

"You wouldn't." Zero muttered. "Wouldn't I? She holds all the answers. To find what we're so desperately looking for, all we have to do is ask her." The persocom's voice was so pleasant it had the opposite effect. He cackled and threw open his cape, walking toward Zero. "Your mother will be very helpful to us."

Zero sneered and drew his sword. He ran at the persocom and slashed up and under. The persocom leaned to the side, just barely dodging the attack. He chortled and pulled his hands toward himself. "Yes, give in to your hate. Become what you truly are."

"Enough! I am not a tool! I am not a weapon!" Zero grunted, slashing at the persocom in a blind rage. The persocom laughed, jumping back just out of range of his slices. "Yes, just as Weil told me. You are indeed powerful. So much anger, so much pain!"

--

Yumi knocked on Hideki's door and waited. At the lack of an answer, she knocked harder. She heard someone shuffle up to the door and it opened. Hideki, eyes half closed, yawned and said: "Yumi. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, Sempai." Yumi said softly. "It's Zero. He went out and didn't come back. I'm worried about him." Hideki looked at the ceiling in thought. "Now wait. I saw him today." "Where?" Yumi pleaded. "Where did you see him?"

"He was here, standing outside of our landlady's room. When I said 'hi' to him, he ran off." Hideki said. "He seemed kind of upset, which is weird. Persocoms can't be upset."

"With Zero, anything is possible." Yumi said. "Do you know where he went?" Hideki shook his head and yawned again. "No and I wouldn't know how to find him." He said resolutely. Yumi sighed heavily and brought a hand to her eyes. "Why? Why does he do these things?" She looked up, struck by an idea, and her face began to light up.

"Hideki! You could help me!" She said. Hideki stumbled back. "Wh-what?" "You can help me look! You go in one direction and I'll go the other and together we could cover the entire town!"

"First..." Hideki said, raising a finger. "I'm not going out at this time of night! Second: aren't you punished?" Yumi giggled and shook her head. "Even Dad's out looking. He's worried about Zero too."

"Business must be booming then." Hideki muttered. Yumi clasped her hands, as if praying. "Please, Sempai? Won't you help me?" Hideki pouted and whined, stomping his foot: "Yumi..." Seeing her eyes pleading with all her soul and her lip quivering, he sighed and nodded. "Alright." He murmured reluctantly. Yumi cheered, breaking out of her sadness instantaneously, making Hideki feel like the prize chump of the world.

--

Zero relentlessly attacked, slashing at the persocom who merely kept jumping back. The persocom continued to laugh and mock him, despite the piles of trash that would suddenly fall asunder beside him.

"Yes. I feel it all. Soon your anger will overwhelm you and your true self with take over." The persocom cackled. Zer snarled, his eyes glowing red. He raised his blade and slammed down with it, punctuating each move with: "Shut up!"

When his sword hit the ground, everything before him was wiped out. A large plume of smoke rose as a pillar higher than the tallest mound of junk. Nearby, the persocom landed gently on top of a trash pile. He stared up with his disc-like eyes in admiration. "So close. So much power. It's almost complete, Master Weil!"

He looked down hearing movement and watched as the pillar parted like a curtain before Zero, who merely moved his hands out to his sides. Around his body was a blood-red aura, which faded and swelled like a shallow breath. Zero looked up at the persocom; those crimson lenses reflected his target.

"Die." Zero said. He raised his hand, which now held his gun. One shot was large enough to evaporate half of the junk pile that the persocom stood on. The persocom, having just evaded the attack, landed nearby.

"Finally. I am humbled to before the God of Destruction himself. What an honor! Maybe now he'll listen to reason!" The persocom jumped again and landed a mere three yards from the raging Zero. "Do you see how great you power is?"

"I do." Zero said mechanically. "And it's the power I need to kill you and Weil." Zero raised his gun and aimed at the persocom, who raised his hands. "Wait, Zero. I do not care if I die, but it is Weil who wishes to help you. It's all he wanted since the beginning."

"You lie." Zero snarled. The persocom shook his head. "No, I am not lying Zero! Weil is close to finding your sister. You'd like to see her, wouldn't you?" "Is that a question?" Zero asked snidely. "Join, Weil. He will protect your sister alongside yourself and you will be with her forever!" The persocom said.

Zero seemed to hesitate pulling the trigger. "You don't want to harm my sister?" The persocom shook his head, as if pitying Zero's ignorance. "Weil never wished to harm your sister. He never wished to harm anyone! He wanted to preserve one of the greatest inventions in human history! He wanted to guard and harness one of the most purest powers in the universe!"

"Then you won't harm my mother?" Zero asked, his arm slowly dropping. The persocom nodded. "Yes. Your mother will be fine. Not only will she be safe from harm, but Weil will see to it that she will live out the rest of her life happily."

All this seemed too good to be true for Zero; was this the answer to his impossible question? Zero let his hand fall at his side and his gun fall to the ground. "Weil would do this? Truly?" He asked in a small voice. The persocom nodded and said soothingly: "yes. Weil will do all of this for you, Zero. He swears it."

Zero smiled, feeling at peace in his heart. He opened his mouth to speak when a voice rang out from the night.

"Zero!"

Zero turned and saw Yumi come from around a junk pile. She stopped and brought a hand to her mouth, squeaking in fright. To her, Zero looked demonic; evil like the Devil himself. What frightened her the most was the blood-thirsty look in his red eyes.

"Did you find him?" Hideki asked as he came up behind her. A long and wavering "aah" slipped out as he stumbled to a halt. His eyes widened to the size of saucers seeing Zero.

"Why did you come here?" Zero asked, almost sad. "Why do you interfere?" Yumi lowered her hands and swallowed hard. "I was worried about you." She said. She looked at the persocom just beyond Zero and her breath caught in her throat as the image of Schilt flashed in her mind. "There is another one?" She asked herself.

"Zero." The persocom said. "Don't let these humans stand in your way of your dream! Don't let them bar you from your destiny!" "You shouldn't have come." Zero said, his voice a low growl. He turned to them and dug his feet into the sod. "You should have stayed home."

Yumi looked at the two persocoms, her chest rising and falling rapidly as panic gripped her heart. "No! Zero! Don't listen to him!" She cried. Zero smirked and activated his sword. "I won't let you stop me. You've been holding me back all this time. You and your father. I won't have it!" He bellowed the last phrase as he raised his sword above his head.

Out of pure instinct, Hideki pulled Yumi back. "Yumi! We have to get out of here! Now!" Yumi resisted and pulled against him. "No! Zero! Please!" Zero raised his sword a little higher; threateningly. That one movement explained everything to Yumi. He was holding back! Some part of the old Zero was reluctant to kill her. She smiled as tears filled her eyes; he _did_ care.

"Zero! I know you don't want to do this!" She said, still struggling with Hideki. Zero shook his head. "You lie. I will kill you and all who cross me!" Yumi wormed out of Hideki's arms and ran to Zero. "He's lying to you, Zero! He's just like Schilt! He'll hurt anyone to get what he wants! Don't become that!"

Zero froze and his eyes widened in shock at her words. He suddenly found himself in her arms; she held him about the waist with her face pressed into his chest. "Please, Zero. You're not like them. I know you're not, I just know it!" She began to cry.

Hideki gripped his head and then threw his hands at her, as if trying to throw the concept of reality to her; to make her aware of the urgency of the situation around her. "What are you doing?" He asked through gritted teeth. There she was, in the arms of a terrifying being who at any moment could kill them without hesitation.

The next thing Hideki knew, Zero was himself again. The red about his body and in his eyes had disappeared and he once again had an air of cool control about him. He lowered the blade and brought an arm about Yumi.

"Thank you." He said softly. Yumi looked up at him and smiled despite her tears. "You're welcome, Zero." She choked. He looked over his shoulder at the persocom. "You've failed. Tell Weil he will not have my service, nor will he have my mother and sister!"

"Mother? Sister?" Hideki shrieked. How in the world could a persocom have family members. He would understand if it were in a figural sense, but Zero sounded serious.

The persocom began to laugh. The laugh rose until the entire junkyard echoed it. "So you still refuse to give in..." The persocom said. His body lit up and morphed, growing taller in size. The light died down and where the persocom once stood was now an immense, mantis-like robot with large sickles for hands. "Chikchikchika! Now you must be annihilated! All who stand in my master's way will be chopped into bits! And I, Deathtanz Mantisk, am the one to do it for him!"

Zero grabbed Yumi and threw her to the side. She landed on the ground and hissed in pain, holding her arm. She looked up, starting to complain to Zero about his action, but the words died on her tongue as she watched the large mantis swoop down on Zero.

The small, red persocom rolled to the side and reached for his gun, which he discovered was still lying where he had dropped it. "Looking for this?" Mantisk asked with a laugh as he slashed the gun in two with his sickled hand. "Whoops!" Deathtanz stood tall over Zero, raising his sickles to bring down on him.

Zero rolled to the side and one impaled the ground where he was just kneeling. Another came down and he had just enough time to stumble back before it hit the ground in front of him.

Yumi watched in horror as this death-defying dance continued. Seeing that Zero, weak and slow, was just barely defending himself, she knew that she had to do something to help him. Looking around, Yumi found an old muffler and gripped it tight. Not the perfect weapon for a fight, but it was the best thing she was going to find.

Armed with the muffler, Yumi charged at Mantisk and hit him in his abdomen. Mantisk stopped his attack on Zero, just as his sickle was coming down on his chest, and turned slowly.

"You little pest. Someone better exterminate you!" He gurgled. He raised his sickle and jabbed down at her. Yumi threw herself to the side and looked up, watching the second sickle descend on her.

Her eyes were stung by a sudden flash of electrical sparks. She heard Mantisk cry out and felt the ground shudder from his feet. She opened her eyes and saw that Zero stood above her protectively. Just beyond his legs, Yumi could see Mantisk as he stumbled back, lacking an arm. Between the two persocoms was the missing arm; sparks and a dark liquid leaked from the severed end.

"Ah!" Mantisk said in admiration upon examining his shoulder stump. "Even when suppressing your true self, you are strong." Zero's face flinched, as if about to snarl but caught himself before doing so. "Enough, Deathtanz. No matter what you say, this battle is over. Don't worry, Weil will shortly follow you to your grave..." He said darkly.

With that, Zero spun his sword and threw it out to his side. With this motion, the handle extended into a pole that ran behind him. He reached back with his other hand and gripped the pole and, using both of his hands, he twirled the newly-formed spear and brought it before him, where he struck the ground with the bladed end.

Mantisk chuckled in amusement before charging at Zero again. "Don't worry, I know the drill." Yumi said as she rolled away. Zero smiled a bit as he ran to meet Mantisk halfway. Slipping under a waist-high slash, Zero swiped the spear and caught Mantisk in the right knee. Mantisk buckled with a groan, know forced to kneel. He twisted his body to slash at Zero again, who merely jumped over the attack and landed on his arm.

Zero kicked off from his arm and onto a junkpile, and from there he jumped again, spinning the spear over his head. "Die." He declared as he fell onto Mantisk. Mantisk, under the force of the landing, fell forward on his bad knee and sagged to the ground. Zero stopped spinning the spear and locked it in his grip, only to stab down into the back of Mantisk's head the moment the large persocom hit the ground.

Mantisk groaned, but chuckled weakly and said: "this proves it: you are the killing machine you were made to be...Chi-chik-chik-aaaaaaaah." He exploded and lit up the junkyard like a small sun.

The light died down and Yumi uncovered her eyes to see that the junkyard was lit aflame. In the center of it all, in a small crater, stood Zero. His spear had returned to its sword form and dangled loosely in his hand. Zero's face was downcast as he stood there, unmoving.

"Zero." Yumi called. She went to run over when Hideki stopped her by cutting her off halfway. "Don't, Yumi." He said, staring down at Zero. Yumi tried to slip around him, but he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Let me go!" Yumi screamed. "Didn't you just see what he did? He's dangerous, Yumi!" Hideki yelled. Yumi shook her head, hunching over weakly after one last attempt at escaping, with her brown tresses dangling in her face. "No! He's not! He's not dangerous!"

"He's right, Yumi." Zero's voice floated up from the crater. Yumi raised her face to look down at Zero. He was looking back up at her and, seeing his expression, Yumi knew that if he were built to cry he would be right then. "I'm sorry, Yumi, but I am bad news to anyone near me. I shouldn't have tried to find my family; I've only put them in harm's way. The same will happen to you if I stay around you. I'm sorry, Yumi. I must go."

With that, Zero bounded in the other direction, ascending the bowl of the crater with ease before disappearing into the smoke beyond. Yumi went limp in Hideki's hold as she sobbed: "no...Zero."

"Come on. Let's get you home." Hideki said after a moment of thought. He put her arm across his shoulders and helped her walk off. He only took one glance at the battle scene, now far enough away to see it in its entirety. "That Zero is nothing but bad news." He thought, only to realize that he had repeated the red persocom's own words.


End file.
